wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kinkajou
Kinkajou is a small,five-year-old RainWing dragonet, who was a secondary character in ''The Hidden Kingdom'', and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Jade Winglet. She is shown to be very talkative and enthusiastic, and is talented at venom targeting as being able to tie Grandeur in the venom shooting accuracy contest. She has large, dark green eyes, a diamond shaped snout, and three small black spots on her wing, rather like scars, where she was accidentally hit during a venom spitting contest by Grandeur. She quickly became best friends with her clawmate, Moonwatcher in'' Moon Rising, although she has a certain dislike of some NightWings. She seems to have a crush on Winter, with her,"Ohhh so shiny and sparkly" thoughts about him.She is also very brave in certain moments and also is caring, loving, and likes to have a million best friends at once. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Kinkajou was one of the seventeen missing RainWings held hostage by the NightWings. Kinkajou met Glory when she was knocked unconscious and brought through the animus touched tunnel to the Night Kingdom. Kinkajou was so young that the NightWings didn't even bother binding her mouth shut. She claimed that she was the youngest dragon there, and confirmed that there were the seventeen missing, and three of them were dead. When the NightWings were coming after them because they were escaping, Glory asked Kinkajou to camouflage herself to look like a NightWing dragonet. She fooled the guards for long enough so that she could escape. With her help, Glory and Kinkajou both were able to escape and warn the rest of the RainWings about the upcoming danger that they had been ignoring. Kinkajou participated in the venom contest during Glory's challenge for the RainWing throne and proved to be exceptionally better than what Bromeliad had claimed. During Grandeur's turn, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and landed in front of the targeting board. When Kinkajou leaped to move it away, Grandeur's venom accidentally hit the young RainWing's wing, saving the sloth, but causing the venom to start burning through her wings. After a panicked venom test with Grandeur, Glory wiped some of her own venom on Kinkajou's affected wing, using a leaf in an attempt to stop the venom from eating through her scales. It proved successful. Grandeur forfeited, realizing that Glory should be the rightful queen, especially because Glory was related to Grandeur; Kinkajou thereby was awarded victory for the venom targeting, and Glory became the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Kinkajou is shown to have dreams about Glory and looks up to her. She's terrified that she might lose the ability fly after venom burned three holes through her wing. Kinkajou was the first dragon that Starflight visited while using the dreamvisitor he found. The Brightest Night Kinkajou is mentioned when Peril asks Sunny if Clay had talked about her. Sunny remembers that Clay hadn't mentioned her in a while, they had both been watching over Kinkajou after her venom accident. Near the end of the book, Sunny thinks about the time she overheard Tsunami comparing her and Blaze to Kinkajou. In the epilogue, Glory mentions her when they talk about students for a new school on Jade Mountain. She says that Kinkajou and Tamarin need real teachers, not just the time she has for them. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Kinkajou is a friend of Moonwatcher, one of the protagonists of Moon Rising. when Moon first saw Kinkajou, she noticed there were three ink-like drops on Kinkajou's wing that didn't look as pretty as the rest of her body. In the prey center, she introduces Moon to her former "friend" Coconut. She is considered annoying by her clawmate, Carnelian, and has a crush on Winter. When Moonwatcher reveals her powers, Kinkajou doesn't know what to think, and is shocked. Later, after Qibli, Winter, and Moon had fought Icicle, Kinkajou forgives Moon and all of the Jade Winglet (excluding Umber) set off to find Winter. Kinkajou is also given a skyfire by Turtle. Winter Turning She sets out with Winter and the others to go find Hailstorm and travel to the Rainforest, where she meets Glory again. While in the Rainforest, she, Winter, Moon, and Qibli are discovered by NightWing Patrol, and Kinkajou recognizes Bromeliad with the Nightwing named Obsidian. Obsidian leads them to the NightWing village while Bromeliad flies off to tell Queen Glory that they have arrived. Later while searching for Scarlet, an unknown Nightwing attacks Kinkajou, throwing her into a tree. The group then leaves the Rainforest, each of them taking turns to carry Kinkajou. Eventually they reach the town Possibility, where the doctor diagnoses her with broken ribs and a fractured skull. She is now in coma and will not be able to move for at least a month. Quotes "There's Coconut! Aw, look how exhausted he is. We took gliding lessons together all last year. I bet he's been helping to search for me. Coconut! It's me! I'm back!" "Moon, this is my friend Coconut, At least, I thought he was my friend until I got abducted by bad guys for three weeks and he didn't even notice I was gone." "Because I'm smart and you're not. That was implied, Coconut. It was subtext." "I'd follow Glory anywhere!" "Have you explored yet? There's the most amazing library - not that I can read yet, but oh my gosh, I'm working on it really hard. And an art cave! It's full of all these colors of paint, like, like, like a couple of RainWings just EMOTED all over it! You guys, we should make amazing paintings and then decorate our cave with them. WOULDN'T THAT BE AMAZING?" "Isn't this exciting? I'm so excited I can hardly STAND IT. That's why I'm this color, by the way. I have been trying all morning to turn myself something more dignified and I can't do it; my scales are all like, YAY WE'RE REALLY HERE! and will not listen to me." "Ooooo. How does it feel to be related to someone famous? Probably a bit like being best friends with a queen. Which I am, just incidentally, so, I mean, I totally get it." "Let's go to the music wing next. Or, oooooo, I heard there's an old GHOST living somewhere in Jade Mountain! Maybe we can find him!" "I say anyone who is gross enough to eat something that's alive and wriggling deserves to get pecked. You should take those dragons out hunting with you and leave the rest of us here to enjoy our quiet sensible fruit in peace." "Oh, they're crazy. I had some while the RainWing healers were working on my wing injury. They gave me the wildest hallucinations - flying panthers, quetzals the size of dragons, scavengers with superpowers. You name it, I saw everything." (About smokeberries) Nice. Take that. (Thought about Moon) Personality Kinkajou is very talkative and hyper. She appears childish but likes to have fun, and describes herself as "smart but annoying". When she was captured by the NightWings; she learned to communicate with the other RainWing prisoners by observing the shifting colors of their scales. She is also shown to be very dedicated, such as when she backed Glory's petition to become queen of the RainWings. She is also very curious, and enjoys learning about new things and having new experiences. When she is really excited, she finds it difficult to keep her scales from turning yellow and pink, just like the other members of her tribe. Kinkajou is also seen to have lots of friends, such as Moon, Tamarin, Glory, etc. She is shown several times to worry about her friends leaving her, even wondering if Moon likes Sora better than her after Moon leaves the Preycenter to go to the library with the latter. Trivia *Her favorite color is yellow * She views Glory as her hero. Evidence suggests that she sees Glory as larger than life- in her dreams, Glory is depicted as impossibly large and impossibly gorgeous. She once passionately stated to her fellow RainWings, "I'd follow Glory anywhere!", despite the fact Glory threatened to kill to become queen. She was also seen dreaming about Glory when Starflight visited her dreams via the dreamvisitor. *She is one of Tui T. Sutherland's favorite characters, as stated in one of her blog posts. *She is not related to Queen Glory, Grandeur or Jambu as shown in the RainWing Royal Challenge, when her venom made the plank melt faster after Grandeur sprayed her venom on it. *Tui thought of giving Kinkajou her own book, but decided against it. *Tui has mentioned that the reason for Kinkajou not getting a book PoV might be revealed at the end of Book 7 . Many have guessed that she may die in the later books but she really was thrown into a tree and received a fractured skull and broken ribs. *Kinkajou sees herself as Glory's and Moon's best friend. Gallery kinkajourainwing.png|Base by *shalonesk on dA and colored by me (Hawkyfootwarrior c:) Kinkaneme.png|By Hawky kinkajou-1.jpg|A kinkajou SAM 0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.26.24 AM.png|By Congela the IceWing Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.42.16 AM.png|By Queen Clam KinkajoubyHarpy.png|"But if you'd prefer something more sedate--" by HarpyoftheRainWings. Lineart by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg Rainbow-Glory-Rainwing-Bounce.gif WoFJadeWingletWiki.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.png Glorycoloredlineart.png|Line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Auntmaggie.png|Colored RainWing lineart by Joy Ang Winter&Kink.jpg|By Destinyfollower2233 Kinkajou.jpg|Kinkajou by Warriordraon876 c1a0de9d-67df-4ffc-8d1a-599ed5c3595c.png|By ThunderTheStaticWing Kinkajou smiles.png|By JBdino625 Kinkajouimage.jpg|By Sandycheeks, cause we need rainbow Kinkajou Category:RainWings Category:Captured RainWings Category:Jade Mountain Academy Category:Jade Winglet Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:DS Characters